cinematictitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Doomsday Machine
The Movie Synopsis Spies discover that communist China has built a "doomsday machine" capable of destroying the surface of the Earth, and that they plan to use it within a matter of days. Meanwhile, Project Astra, a manned U.S. space mission to Venus, is in its final hours before launch when it is taken over by the military and nearly half of its all-male crew is replaced by women. The reason for this becomes apparent when the Earth is completely destroyed in a global cataclysm shortly after Astra leaves orbit. The crew of the Astra must then contemplate the fate of the human race on their journey to Venus. Information *This film features an early appearance by actor Mike Farrell, who would later enjoy great success in the role of Dr. B.J. Hunnicutt on M*A*S*H (among other roles). *The film also features a brief appearance by Casey Kasem, who had an established career as a voice actor at the time and would later achieve great fame and success as a radio personality as well. The Episode Strange Interludes Prologue: Walk to the theater An administrator expresses his gratitude to the crew for their helping to fix the electron scaffold. The admins also offer the use of new robots (which resemble robots from other sci-fi properties) but the crew declines. Frank becomes enthusiastic at the mention of Bobby Van. 'Interruption 1: Trace needs to say something 'Trace would like to say something to the group, but every time he is about to Joel interrupts him on the megaphone with a countdown till the movie resumes. 'Interruption 2: Mary Jo makes a plan 'Mary Jo insists that the group determine who would die if some hypothetical disaster occurred and there were only enough resources to support three of them. Additional Cast * John Lovick * Michael Rayner * Sean Spillane * Montgomery Buckles Quotes & References *''Trace:"Lori Scott Scott Miller, starring in Glengarry Glenn Ross"'' This is a play on words reference to Glengarry Glenn Ross. *''Josh: "Stop...Hammon Time!"'' This is a reference to MC Hammer's song U Can't Touch This. *''Josh: "A gumball machine head on a robot? I'm sorry, that is lame"'' A reference to Tom Servo whom Josh voiced and operated during Season 0 (KTMA) and Season 1 of "Mystery Science Theater 3000". *''Joel: "I'll take things a rapist might say for 400"'' This is a reference to a couple of TV game shows- Pyramid (in which contestants would be given clues to guess a category which was often along the lines of "Things a X might say") and Jeopardy! (in which contestants would choose a dollar amount for their clues, with higher amounts indicating greater difficulty). Video Release * A DVD was released in 2008. It is no longer in production but is available second-hand through several online venues. * A Boxed Set with all Cinematic Titanic recorded presentations was released by Shout! Factory in 2017. * It can be streamed for free at shoutfactorytv.com Category:Cinematic Titanic